


Hardness and lightness

by wolfieNick38



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfieNick38/pseuds/wolfieNick38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a boxer. Big muscular man with blue<br/>narrow eyes. He's winning every match. She is totally different, she's small,shy and friendly. She's ballerina in one of the most attended theatre and is told to have great future. One day they'll meet and it'll change their lives even if they don't expect it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dancing fists](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195679) by bethylstories. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by this work: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11440644/1/Dancing-Fists but this fanfiction isn't like Dancing fists,it's different,but I decided to inspire by the idea of Daryl being boxer and Beth being ballerina. The author of Dancing fists haven't completed his work,so I decided to write my own fanfiction with the same idea,but differently. I hope you will like it :).

She went out of a theatre. They had costume test today and their dressmaker found out,that it was to big for her. She smiled to herself as she remembered how she was standing ahead of a mirror in dress which was too big for her looking like some kind of dwarf. No it wasn't costume of a dwarf,but it definitely looked like it on her. She waited for a bus,when it arrived she was happy to see that it was one free seat next to some man. He looked like he was about 30, he had dark circles, messed up his bottom lip - there was a bit of blood on it and he was looking out of the window,only when she sat next to him,he looked at her. Beth smiled at him,but he turned away from her. Daryl thought to himself that she was very pretty, about 20 or less and she had these long slim legs. Ou yeah,he thought to himself this girl is definitely different than others,but he doesn't have time for these things, he's going to gym to prepare for his next match. It will be in 2 days,so he needs to prepare as much as possible. He looks rough, Beth thought,but he's handsome. She suddenly stood up because she was where she needed to be. She quit from the bus. Finally she looked at him again and was pleased,he was looking at her too. Then the bus left and she was left to her thoughts of this strange man.  
Daryl was a bit disappointed that she already quit,but he wipe away the thought. He quit the bus and went to the gym. He was already dressed, so he started his training immediately. He put on his boxing glove and started. He trained for one hour without rest,then he drunk up. He couldn't help but to think of the girl again. Why was he so interested in her,he didn't understand himself.  
Next day had Beth overhaul. She was nervous,she always was,but she did settle  
To go to Starbucks with her friends after that. She already phoned Maggie to ask her if she could pick her up and she agreed. She was looking forward to it,but was nervous at the same time. Then she should go to gym and practice a bit. Her whole day was settled but you can't expect that it would be exactly like she organized it to be.  
When Beth came to the class she dressed up and went towards a mirror ahead of which they we're usually practicing. When their teacher came she started practicing and talking with her good friend,who was younger but they were going to same class. Her name is Enid, she always says,that she didn't wanna do ballet but her mother wanted her to. But Beth was actually happy,that Enid is here,she's a bit strange and solitary, but Beth likes her.  
"What do you think of Jessica playing the main role?" Beth asked.  
"As usual,no one else have ever played the main character than our little queen of the world" Enid grinned at her. "But I don't care. If she wants to,she can have it, I don't really give a fuck." She stick out her tongue. "Miss Enid, don't ever say that again!" Their teacher said. Beth laughed and so did Enid. But Beth really wanted to tell her about the mysterious man. "I met this guy yesterday" she said quietly "he was handsome and looked rough" "mhhh" Enid isn't really that type of girl who cares about boys, she already has one,his name is Carl or something like that, his dad knows her dad. Once someone nearly stole their car,but she heard something and immediately called a police. Carl's father Rick helped them and her daddy invited him and his wife for a dinner. They became really close so Beth knows Carl a bit. "I wish I could met him somewhere again" she whispered more to herself than to Enid. "You can search for him on the Facebook" Enid laughed. "I'm not kidding" Beth said seriously. "Right, I'll try to help you,but I can't guarantee anything" she smiled. "Thank you so much" Beth smiled and hugged her. After school they went to Starbucks with Carl. Carl and Enid were often kissing and laughing together, Beth was happy for them,but she doesn't have anyone, so she was a bit jealous. When Maggie picked her up she hugged Enid, said goodbye to Carl and started talking with her sister about the man. Maggie was quiet for a moment and then said: "It's like love at first sight" she smirked. "Stop it" she was a little bit angry that no one understood her. After all Maggie has boyfriend too,his name is Glenn and they really love each other. "You should have talked to him or something" "you know that I'm not like that" "Bethy you must relax,it's nothing" Maggie said. They stopped in front of the gym, Beth walked out of the car,waved at her sister and went inside. Then she saw him. He was standing there, then he looked at her "are you stalkin' me or somethin' girl? He smirked. She didn't expect him to say anything. "No,I'm here to practice" she said calmly. "Practice what?" He looked at her body. Suddenly she blushed "I'm ballerina" she said shortly. "Yeah I thought something like that." He smiled,she smiled back. "Flirting with this blonde baby brother? She too nice for you" a man came from toilettes. Probably his brother. She tried to look calm,but she was a bit scared. This man looked high and unfriendly. "Did you even introduce yourself?" He smirked. Then turned to Beth "Merle Dixon,this is my brother Daryl" she relaxed a bit,but didn't say anything. "And you sweetheart?" He smiled "Beth Green" "you have that farm far from the city,don't you?" Daryl asked "yeah" "okay we don't have time,but it was nice to meet you gorgeous" Merle winked at her. "Yeah,you too" she said. Daryl smiled at her and they left. She smiled to herself,she knew these brothers were troubled,at least they looked that way,but she couldn't help but like them. Even if Merle scared her. She practised for an hour and then got home.


	2. Sister's love is sometimes little too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Grimes isn't what Beth expected.

Today Green's family will have dinner with Grimes. She dressed up,helped her daddy and Maggie with cooking and then she set the table. Even Glenn was going to come, so Maggie was a little bit nervous. First knock on the door. Beth was the first one to open the door, she invited Glenn inside. Maggie was already waiting for him and Beth heard her tell him about Daryl. She didn't like it,because it was her personal thing,but didn't say anything, she thought that after a while he would found out so it doesn't matter. Hershel went to open Grimes. He hugged Rick and shook hands with Lori,he high fived with Carl. Beth greeted everyone with hug and they sat to the table. Beth was next to Carl and against her was Maggie. They had chicken with potatoes, corn and pea. Everything was from their farm and everyone liked it. After a while everyone started talking. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked her Glenn. "Yeah,of course" "Maggie told me about this Daryl guy." He raised a brow "Thing is I heard his brother is doing drugs and I don't want you to have problems with this. It would be better to stay away from them." He said quietly but added "but I'm sure that Rick would tell you more about this" he smiled. Beth walked away, she was upset,why was everyone so caring,she doesn't need that. She isn't no longer little girl and she can take care of herself. She was lucky that her daddy haven't known about this yet. But she was interested in what would Rick tell her so she spoke for a while with Carl and then she went to speak with his father. "Rick do you know something about Merle or Daryl? I forgot their last name." She said without hesitation. "Dixon's brothers? I heard about Merle. I don't like these type of guys,he's probably drug dealer or something like that. I don't know much about his brother, I think he's boxer. Yeah, he's really good." He smiled to himself "why do you ask Beth?" He suddenly asked. 

"Can I talk to you Beth?" Carl asked,she sent him thankful gaze. "Of course"she responsed. "Thanks" she whispered to him when they we're alone. After everyone left she wanted to talk with Meggie.  
"How could you do this to me?! I thought I could trust you, I didn't want you to tell this anyone and of course you did! I should have never told this to you." She cried. "I tried to help you, I tried to get some informations. Don't tell me that it didn't help you."  
"I don't need your help Meggie, I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore!" She cried even louder. "Stop it!" They turned around to see their Daddy. "You can't argue like that,you'are sisters. You should help each other." He turned to Beth "I know you're not my little girl anymore Bethy,but your sister is just trying to make sure you're okay. We love you and that is what family do." Then he turned to Meggie "I know you we're trying to help Meggie,but your sister needs her privacy. You can't tell everyone how she feels about somebody. Let her have some space." He came towards them and hugged both of them. They love him so much. He is so smart and always can handle situations like these. When Hershel went back to kitchen both of them apologized and hugged. Even though Meggie was sometimes intolerable Beth loves her.  
Next day was Saturday so she didn't have to do anything. She went to a park to read some book and then she listened to music. Sometimes she starts dancing although she doesn't know about it. Everybody watches her but she doesn't care. 

He woke up at 11 o'clock. He thought about this Beth. Immediately when he and Merle stepped out of the gym Merle started to talking about her. But it was like: "I wonder how small her nipples are." Or "I could grab that little ass of her and fuck her until she couldn't stand."  
He didn't like how his brother talked about her so he told him to shut the fuck up,but then it started: "You're totally into her baby brother! You fucking pervert!" He laughed but it wasn't funny for Daryl. He wondered how old is she. But he shouldn't care about that,it isn't like he's gonna see her again. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was different than others,many girls were afraid of him,but she wasn't,she looked like she was interested about him. He liked it.  
He started to get dressed and when he got out of his room he heard moans of his older brother and some bitch that he got when he drove home or something. He opened a fridge and grabbed one beer.  
He opened it and drank it while watching something on TV. After a while he decided to go out,because he couldn't stand these screams and moans,.. He went to a new cafeteria. He had only few dollars but it was enough for one capuchino.  
"Hi,one latte with milk please." He knew exactly who it was and it didn't even surprised him. Suddenly she saw him and turned away. But then like she changed her idea, she came to his table. "Hi" Beth said.  
"Hey,you must really like me,you're following me around like some damned puppy."  
"Is it that obvious?" She laughed and he smiled. "Mhhh" he provoked her. "So I guess I should go then,if you don't want me here"  
"I didn't said anything like that" he made grimace. She smiled "maybe I'm not the one following.." she said quietly and he grinned. "You have strange brother" "strange isn't the word I would use,more like a drugged mother fucker who doesn't know shit" he laughed,so did she.  
"You have any siblings?" She nodded "I have one sister - Meggie. She is sometimes too caring. Like if I was just a little girl who doesn't know shit. I hate that."  
"How old are ya?" "I'm 20" she responsed. So young he thought, but so beautiful. "My brother thinks I'm for nothing too. He thinks that someone who doesn't do drugs is for nothing. But actually it was kind of because of him,why I started do boxing. He got broken nose so many times that I started training and now I'm something like his bodyguard, so I'm at least for this."  
"Why doesn't he protect himself?" She asked.  
"He's too lazy this son of a bitch. He started to train,but immediately quit. He doesn't know his arm is broken until doctor tells him." She smiled. "But that's kind of benefit."  
"Sometimes,but he's also too damned stubborn." He smiled a little. They drank their coffee and talked and then after like hour and half together they said goodbye to each other.


	3. Sometimes friends are better family members than siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos, I'm so happy,you like this fanfic and I just wanted to thank you for it :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be all about Daryl actually, but the next one will be about Beth and than I'm planning something quite surprising... So enjoy it ;)

Today was Beth's lucky day. Se went back home and watched tv with her sister and daddy like nothing happened.   
Daryl has training today,so he hurried to the gym after this thing with Beth. It was fun,he found out that she's very friendly and talkative unlike him. But even though they're so different they understand each other.   
"You're late" said his trainer. "Been on date or what?" He felt his face reddened. He dressed up and started to train. Today he has to fight against Max - black tall young boy. It's like the worst combination because he's quick and quite strong. They got in ring, prepared themselves and started boxing. Daryl was the first one to attack,but Max was quick and he immediately blocked him after that he punched Daryl in the face,he staggered but quickly got over it. He attacked Max to his unprotected rib. Max made painful sound but Daryl immediately punched him in a face. Max was looked so tired, that was Daryl's advantage. He punched him again with his left hand to the face. Max fell down but stood up again,he was trying to protect his face,Daryl saw that his stomach was uncovered, so he quickly attacked,but Max saw that coming and blocked his attack.   
"Can you take any longer in finishing this pussy?!" Merle shouted from a back of gym, it was something supportive in Merle's language, but Daryl didn't like his brother's presence here. Max tried to punch Daryl in a face,but Daryl blocked him and with one movement he pinched him in his ear and nose. Max fell to the ground,he started bleeding. Although he was finished he patted Daryl on his back and he went to tender to let him look at him.   
"You couldn't take longer, huh?" Merle asked with a grin. "I wanna see you" he answered. He took a shower and dressed up. Merle was standing in front of his dressing room: "I'm going to cathouse,you wanna come with me baby brother?" He haven't had mood for it, he was too exhausted "I should rest" he responded knowing that his brother wouldn't like this answer.   
"Why would you do that,when you can poke your cock into one of the best pussies you can get? Are you too scared or what you piece of shit?!" He yelled at him. "Or you're saving yourself for that little Beth Green's pussy?" He laughed. Daryl felt anger inside of him.   
"Shut up you asshole, I just don't wanna go,ok?"   
But Merle didn't leave it like that "So you like her,huh? Yeah,I can imagine my cock inside that little pussy" Daryl couldn't take it anymore,he punched his brother in his nose. Merle started bleeding but laughed "She wouldn't want someone like you,look at yourself. You're just like me!" He shouted,but Daryl left as fast as he could. He didn't want to go home,but he haven't had any money,so he called his only friend Abraham Ford. 

"Hi man,what are you doin'?" He asked Ford.   
"Nothin' much. Sittin' on couch,watching football. Rosita has some work to do today." Rosita is Abe's girlfriend, Daryl doesn't know her much,but he knows that she works as secretary.  
"I was hoping you'd say that,can I come round?"   
"Yeah,I could use some company. I need your help with these beers,man." They both laughed. "Sure,that's somethin' for me. I'm on my way you son of a bitch." "Hurry up or I'll drink them myself you fucker" they laughed again. 

Daryl ringed the bell. "Just at time,these fuckers are winning!" He pointed at TV. They high fived, sat on a sofa and Daryl grabbed his beer.   
"You don't even know how much I needed this" he said. "Trouble in paradise?" Abraham laughed.   
"Yeah, but more like trouble with my fucking brother,who doesn't know when to shut his fucking mouth."they laughed.   
Daryl was so happy to finally have someone who understands him beside him. He was just too damned tired of all of this shit. "How are ya doin' with your job?" Daryl asked after a couple of minutes.   
"I have these young boys who I must train,you can imagine how these fuckers are. They ain't got respect for anyone,but I can handle them" he grinned.   
"I can't deny that" Daryl smiled to himself.

Abe is pretty rough man, he works in a army. He trains young boys or girls what to do when they would go out on a terrain. That is why Daryl and him are so similar. They are both tough and they like martial art. When football ended - Washington redskins vs green bay packers, redskins lost. They went to a tavern,but Daryl left after awhile. He was exhausted,so he just wanted to go home and fall asleep. When he arrived home Merle wasn't there,but he didn't care. He fell asleep and he dreamed about that Beth chick. She was dancing in some kind of club,he was there with Merle,who after few minutes found some girl with who he wanted to fuck with. Beth was dancing with her friends,she was wearing flannel shirt,white crop top, black converse and black skiny jeans. She was absolutely gorgeous. He went to bar and ordered a beer. She has seen him and now she was walking towards him. What the fuck is she doin'?! He thought. She wants some shit like me? She can have anyone and she chooses me? He looked behind himself,if she isn't just walking towards some boy behind him.  
"Yeah, I'm walking towards you,you silly." She said with a smile   
"then you are the one who's silly" he answered.  
"Why?"  
"Did you even look at me?!" He grinned.  
"Yes and I see someone who is really attractive and nice even if you don't show it." She grinned. She provocated him, at this moment he wanted kiss her hungrily,but he stopped himself.   
"Ya gonna dance or what?" Beth asked him.   
"I think I'm gonna get by my beer" he responded.  
"No, you're not." She grabbed his hand and led his to the dance floor. He hates dancing,but she was so incredibly attractive at the moment,that he couldn't refuse her. She started to wiggle her hips to the rhythm so he started doing something what looked like if dinosaur was dancing,but she didn't laugh, she just smiled at him. He felt something in him flutter at that. But then he woke up and he was again in his nightmare.


	4. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like the start of Bethyl in my fanfic :3, enjoy it.

Beth was at Enid's. They we're having a sleep over,just Enid,her, Maggie and Sasha. Sasha is one of Maggie's friend, she's athlete. Maggie wanted to go too and because she's kind of Enid's friend too Enid invited her and Sasha was there with her. They watched horror movies,played Last of us and then it was time to gossip. "So, I heard that there is some guy name's Abraham,he's friend of that Daryl guy of yours and he's a soldier. The thing is that he has a friend called Eugene and I heard that they are both geys." Maggie said with a laughter. "Are you kidding me? Aberaham is man strong like a rock. Yeah,they have this kind of strange relationship, but they're definitely not geys." Sasha said after a while. "Who said it?" Beth asked.   
"No one,I thought it up myself" Maggie laughed. Sasha shoved her with her shoulder,but she laughed too. They started playing some games,which they've watched on YouTube. "I have never...been jealous." Sasha said to Maggie. "Are you fucking with me? You've never been?! I am all the time." She drank up.   
"I've never watched my parent when they we're fucking." Maggie said and laughed. Enid shooke her head. "Never" she laughed,but she was red in her face.   
"I've never watched porn" Enid asked Beth, Beth drank up.   
"Bethy?!" Maggie asked in disbelieve. Beth started to blush but she couldn't say a word. They all laughed. They played for a while but when they stopped they we're all drunken.  
"I..haha..I...am gonna go..to the bathroom" Beth said with laughter and disappeared into the bathroom. She leaned on a wall and fell on the floor. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep. It was dreamless night.   
When Beth woke up she was still in the bathroom in her pyjamas. She washed her face and then she started to brush her teeth. When she finished it she went to Enid's bedroom, Enid was laying on the floor and her sister and Sasha were together on the bed. Enid's room looked like total mess.   
"Good mornin' " Beth said when she started to shake Enid to wake her up.   
"Just 5 more minutes"   
"we need to clean this mess" Beth resposed.  
"Then 10 more minutes,I need to rest for it." Beth smiled,but went to the bathroom for a glass and she filled it with water. "Wakey, wakey" she spilled it on Enid's face.   
"Are you fucking kidding me Bethany?!!!"   
"I saw it in movies" Beth laughed.  
"I'm gonna kill you" Enid said,but it was obvious,that she was laughing inside. Beth ran into the bathroom and when Enid was calm again she went to her room. Sasha, Maggie and Enid were already cleaning the room. "Finally, I thought you're the one who wanted to clean this room" Enid said with serious face. It was boring,but they needed to clean it so they didn't have much of an option. When they finished Beth said goodbye to Enid and Sasha and with her sister they drove back home. She started to think about Daryl again. He is really attractive and even if something about doesn't feel him right,she likes him. When they finally got home she went to her room. She's touching herself now,she doesn't even know when she started,but she's thinking about him. In her fantasy he's naked,his big muscles wet from his sweat. She's naked too and he's touching her,kissing her and then suddenly his fingers are inside her. It feels so good, he's careful at first but then he's faster and faster and when she looks at his eyes,she comes. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly changed her panties. If Maggie saw this,she would kill her, when they were driving home from Enid's she told her that she doesn't like Daryl from what she heard and that she doesn't want her to have anything to do with him,but she doesn't even know him and she's already denouncing him and Beth can do what she wants, she isn't little girl anymore. She opened her notebook to look at Facebook,she started searching Daryl's name, when she found him she added him and looked at his profile. He has profile photo of him sitting on his motorbike. There are thousands photos of him at gym,him with some guys - most likely his friends, his brother or his trainer. He's obviously very good at boxing because he has photos of him at matches,he's winning on most of the photos. She's smiling now, she has never imagined that she would like someone like him,but it happened. 

She send him a friend request on Facebook. He was surprised to see that but he added her. He's looking at her photos,he still can't believe why would someone like her wanted to do anything with her. She's beautiful and he's just some ugly motherfucker. She has a few pics from her theatre performance and some videos too. He watched it and found out,that even if she isn't main character in these plays she's probably one of the best who there are dancing. He wants to see it in reality,even if he never goes to theatre he wants to see it. She's online,should he send her some message? No he's too much of a coward for writing her. He stops himself from turning off his computer. He isn't like some teenage boy,he can do it. "Hi" he's writing her. "Hey :)" she responded after like minute. Okay,so she wants to chat with him. "How are ya?" He asks when he isn't thinking of nothing better. "Fine,just a bit sick, you?"   
"Why are ya sick?" "Been drinking little too much :D" he's surprised by her answer,he thought that she's good girl like girls who never tasted alcohol. "I'm exhausted, I thought ya ain't drinker" "I'm not that much of a drinker,but we were having fun with friends and it ended up quite bad" "why are you exhausted?" She asks him then. "How bad? I had training today, was drinking too,but not like you apparently" "I spilled cold water on my friend"   
"Ain't that bad,girl. But I'm happy that I wasn't there so you couldn't spill that water on me though "  
"Yeah,I don't have experiences like you have obviously... :P"   
"Ain't anythin' bad,you should be happy for that,some things that I've done are not anything with which I would show off."  
":D Yeah..But still I want some experience"  
"Ya must wait for it,it'll come ;)" he added "we could go somewhere and I can teach you" he wanted to send it to her,but he was too scared that she wouldn't want to. But he sent it anyway.   
"Okay,when? :))" he doesn't know what to respond "what about Tuesday?" He asked but he's so nervous he must drink up from his beer.  
"Okay, I must go now,but I'll write you tomorrow if I can ;)"   
"okay" he wrote then he smiles to himself,it wasn't that bad,even if he didn't know what to do.  
"Why are ya smiling you fucker?" Merle shouted at him although he is standing two metres behind him. Daryl shrugged and quickly turned his computer off.  
"What are ya hiding? At first ya don't wanna go with me to cathouse and now you're red as fucking tomato and you're hiding something, what the he'll is going on with ya,baby brother?" Then when Daryl thought that he's gonna shout at him he calmly said: "ain't this about that bitch?" Merle grinned, Daryl is confused "ya know that I mean that Beth" he laughed when Daryl said nothing.  
"Can't you just leave me alone?!"   
"Okay,okay,just easy. I'm your older brother,you can at least share her with me" Merle grinned, at that moment Daryl stood up and punched him in the face. "Ya fucker" Merle started,but Daryl punched him again, when he couldn't stand up Daryl helped him,because even though Merle was the biggest ashole he ever met it was also his brother. He helped him get on a sofa,but then he got out of their flat,he doesn't wanna be with Merle in here today. He's driving his motorbike, he doesn't know where he's driving,but it sure as hell is somewhere far away. He stopped on the hill. This hill is somewhere where he goes when things go to shit, he's just sitting there and looking at night sky. He's thinking about how can he survive life like this with his shitty brother. His life is far from perfect,but sometimes he just can't stand it anymore. When it's like that he goes here,it doesn't help much,but it's at least something. He's thinking about Beth again,these days he just can't get her of his mind. He never thought about someone that much, he's wondering what the hell is going on with him. Merle has some point, he doesn't even know what he's doing anymore. It's like she doesn't have to do anything and he's already fucked up, he's fighting with his brother 'cause of her. Shouldn't he just let her go? When she's changing him like this it would probably be better to stay away from her. But at the same time he doesn't even know her and he wants to get to know her. He stopped his thoughts and jumped on his motorbike. It's time to get home.


	5. Nervousness isn't needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth has a performance, she's really nervous,but in the end of the day she's very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short and I'm sorry for that,but I wanted the big moment leave to the next one. I hope that you will like it.

It's Monday,today Beth has performance at a theatre. She's nervous,but at the same time she doesn't even got time to be because she has final audition and she has only 2 hours till it all starts. She went to the theatre to the audition in costumes. Enid is sick so she have no one to talk to. Perfect she thinks to herself. She's going to a masker room where they're gonna put on her some makeup and then she must go to the audition.   
It's gonna be some modern ballet about girl who's in love with a boy but he doesn't feel the same. She loves performances but she's always so nervous that she kind of want it to end as fast as possible, Maggie and her dad are here to see her and when it's like that she's happy to have them here,but at the same time she's more nervous. 

The curtain is pulled up and they're starting. She's playing friend of the main character which is kind of funny because she hates Jessica,but they're good at acting and no one can recognize hate from it. It's her moment,Beth's character (Tifanny) is gonna go to Jessica's character (Sarah) house and she's gonna try to help her with her situation and cheer her up. Beth's nervous,but she's looking at Jessica and she's just enjoying herself and being on the podium so she convinced herself that it's gonna be okay. She went out from backstage and started dancing. First steps were sad for her friend who was sad too,but then she started doing tour jeté, pique turns, grand jeté and more. Jessica started dancing with her,her choreography was much more stressful and sad,but she was enjoying it and so was Beth. When her part ended people started clapping and she was sad to leave the stage. She had another 2 parts in the play,but it wasn't anything big, when it ended people aplaused like crazy and she realized that this is one of the best feelings in her life. 

"I have free time on Tuesday, if you still wanna go somewhere" Beth wrote Daryl.   
She haven't really asked,but she would tell daddy that she's going out with Enid and it would be fine. He haven't responded yet,but she could be patient.  
"Okay, what about meet up at 17 o'clock in the park?"   
"Sounds good :))"   
"Fine, don't forget about it Green" he started calling her like that when he found out what is her last name,but she doesn't care,actually she likes it. He didn't write again, he felt like it wasn't any reason to. He's exited but very nervous and he kind of has feeling that this could change a lot of things in his horrible life. He hasn't been out with a girl for a long time, actually he's been like once or twice. His brother always goes with him to a cathouse or he takes whores home but Daryl doesn't like it. He had a few blow jobs or sex with them,but it's just when he's angry or like that and he wants to have control of someone, sex with him is usually rough and aggressive, but he doesn't want to blow someone like Beth away just like that. He doesn't wanna think about her this way,but it's kinda hard, he's hard so he's starting to himself. He's thinking about her, he's fucking her,at the first time it's slowly,but then he's faster and when he comes he's looking at her eyes,they have dark blue color, he doesn't even know how can he remember that,but it isn't important.


	6. Too good for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Tuesday and they go out together,it isn't exactly the best,but for them it's perfect.

Tuesday  
She must go to school she doesn't want to mainly because of her plans for today,but she's already dressing up. She's wearing black shorts, black converse, white crop top and black leather jacket.   
"So how was that performance?" Enid asked in a dressing room.   
"Good, I enjoyed it, but you did miss there." Beth's smiling now.   
"What about Jess?"   
"What about her? She enjoyed it too"   
"Are you kidding me,why are you smiling so much?" Enid laughed.   
"It's nothing"   
"Right and I'm the best in ballet of all people in this class" Beth's laughing. "You're not that bad" she responded   
"Have you ever seen me dancing?" Beth laughed but didn't say anything. After hour or so Beth finally decided to tell Enid about the "date".   
"Are you kidding me?!! You've already settled a date?!"   
"It's not like a date. More like a ramble?" She doesn't even know what it is,but she doesn't care,she can be with him,it's all that matters.   
"Whatever,I'm just happy for you. For me and Carl it took like forever to go somewhere or more like it took him forever to invite me somewhere"  
"Yeah,but he's not Carl" they both laughed. But someone else heard their conversation "what are you two talking about? You should listen to madame Clarke." It was Jessica.   
"Can you stop the eardropping?"   
"Can you two stop?!" Madame Clarke pointed at Enid and Jessica, Jesicca shot deadly look at Enid. This isn't going to be easy with Jessica angry with them.   
After the class Enid and Beth went in front of the school,but there was already Jess waiting for them. "You will be sorry for what you've done to me"  
"What exactly have we done?" Beth asked.  
"You know what you've done you stupid bitch"  
"Only one who's stupid here is you" Enid responded.  
"Shut up, you only occupy space for better one's."  
"They are choosing who will study here,so I suppose we're not that bad" Beth answered.  
"Are you kidding me?! You're worst students of this school and the only reason they haven't kicked out both of you yet is that they know that nobody would accept you anywhere."  
"Shut your fucking mouth!" Enid blew up.  
"Why would I?"   
"Enid,it doesn't matter, it's not worth it." Beth tried.  
"No, it is. She's in this school only because she has rich dad who nobbled people in the charge to accept her here.  
"What are you fucking talking about?! I'm here only 'cause of my talent"  
"Yeah,you sure as hell have one"  
"I have,unlike you two." She grinned at them.   
"Can you just stop it?" Beth begged.  
"Don't talk to me, you're the one who totally fucked up our performance you bitch." At that moment Daryl came from somewhere and started crying at that little girl, he just couldn't take it no more,she was calling Beth bitch and it was just because she was trying to sort things out. "Did you just call her bitch? I don't see any here except for ya, offending girl just because she tried to sort this out? You're a wretch." He said finally. Jessica was red as tomatoe, probably angry,but she wouldn't argue with someone like Daryl. She walked away,then Daryl turned himself to Beth and her friend: "ya alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, thank you, I couldn't calm her down no more" she smiled at Enid.  
"She's such a bitch" Enid blew up again "I'm Enid" she introduced herself, Daryl laughed "I think we will understand each other"   
"What are you doing here?" Beth asked after a while.  
"Been for a pizza" he showed them box with pizza in it "and when I was heading home I heard this bitch, I couldn't just stand there and watch."   
"Thank you" Beth smiled and he was suddenly melting at her intense gaze.   
"I should go home and then we're gonna meet up at the park?" She asked.  
"Yeah, anyway I must throw this home for Merle" he smiled a bit,but not at Merle's name,but at her looking at him like that. Like he was something precious.   
"See ya" she waved him as he walked away. "That was totally awesome" Enid started "that bitch was totally agitated by him. And you're so cute together." She hugged Beth.   
"He's definitely my hero" Beth added and smiled. This was absolutely awesome, Enid was right. She likes Daryl now even more and she likes that he stood up for her like this. She went home she didn't change,but she put on some makeup - just eyeliner, and mascara, then she scented herself. Maggie invaded to her room "hey,I wanted to ask if you wanna-" she stopped herself "what is going on? Are you going to date or what?" She asked with confused look on her face.   
"Yeah,so what?"   
"Nothing, I just thought that we're telling everything to each other" Maggie said sadly.  
"I know,but I want some personal space, everybody just don't have to know everything that's going on in my life"  
"I understand you,but -"  
"Maggie stop it please, I just want to keep one thing just for myself and you're already angry with me"  
"I'm sorry Bethy, just be careful" Beth ignored it.  
"I have to go now,see you later" she said finally. She was going to a bus stop,she was so excited, happy and nervous. This was definitely start of something, she felt it. 

He went home and changed - he was wearing black jeans, black T-shirt which pointed out his muscular body he put on some shirt and then when he wanted to go it was Merle who interrupted him "where are ya going?" He shouted from the living room. Daryl really doesn't want to talk about this with Merle,actually he doesn't want to talk about this with anyone,but especially with Merle. "To get us something to eat" he lied. But it worked, he was lucky that Merle haven't seen him,because if he did he would want to talk about it and Daryl knows that his brother can tell when he lies. He quickly ran out of there. When he got to the park Beth haven't been there yet. He sat on a bench and waited.   
It was already 17:32 and she was no where to be find,he was confused,did they really agreed on Tuesday at 17 o'clock? Maybe it was all just a joke for her,maybe she was hiding somewhere in the park and recording him on her phone. But then he saw her,she was running towards him,her hair was messy,but she looked absolutely amazing. Suddenly he felt much better that this wasn't just some kind of joke.  
"I'm so sorry"she apologized "I had a talk with my sister and then I missed a bus"   
"It's okay, I had a talk with Merle too,but I kinda talked out of it." He smiled, she is so pretty he thought to himself,how could someone like him has that much luck to go to a date with someone like her?   
"You...you look really great" he said shyly   
"Thanks, so do you" she smiled and he couldn't help but return it to her. They started walking slowly. Daryl planned to go to some restaurant or something, since he told her he would teach her to drink and maybe to his "calming" place. Beth was quiet for a for a moment,but then asked:"where are we going?" She realized she doesn't even know that. "To some restaurant, you said you wanna learn how to drink,right?"   
"Or we can go to some pub" she suggested.  
"I thought you wouldn't be into that kind of idea"   
"No,I think it would have more of the drinking atmosphere" she laughed   
"Alright, I know,where I'm taking you"   
"I hope so" she answered. Actually he didn't really want to go with her to a pub because it is some possibility that they'll meet some of Merle's "friends" or someone like that and it's not like he wouldn't want to show with her anywhere, okay,it is a bit,but especially it's because he knows how these fuckers are. They would shout at them, curse and maybe even touch Beth, so he led her to some little pub, where it looked like it wasn't many people there. They sat down and ordered beer. "I thought you're gonna show me some big noisy pub..." she said quite sadly that he immediately felt sorry for it. "I hope you don't mind that much?"   
"No,I just don't understand why haven't you chosen some pub where you're usually going"  
"If you wanna know that I know some guys there and they aren't quite friendly, I didn't wanna..." he stopped himself  
"You didn't wanna what?" She asked with curious smile.  
"I didn't wanna do this kind of bad impression" he finnaly said.   
"Oh" she smiled,he was starting to get red. When their beer came it wasn't that awkward anymore.   
"It isn't that bad here but I wanna another beer" Beth said after she finished her second beer  
"Jesus girl,slow down."  
"Don't you wanna drink something else than beer?" She asked   
"Like what? Vodka?"   
"Yeah, perhaps"  
"I think you should stop for a minute"   
"Fine Mr. Dixon" it sounded so sexy and when she said it she winked with her big eyelashes and it was driving him crazy. He didn't want to be like her dad or something, but he couldn't let her drink so much, he had already bad influence on her.   
"What about your sister?" He asked when he didn't know what to talk about.  
"Hmm she's fine I guess, she just wanna know everything about me and I just can't stand that"  
"She asked ya 'bout today,didn't she?"  
"She did" Beth sighed "why can't anyone understand that I can take care of myself,I'm sick of it"  
"They should understand that, but you should be happy for that at the same time, my family have never cared about me. I would go to a forest and even if I was out for two days nobody registered"   
"How is it possible, your parents didn't like you?" She wanted to ask him,but didn't know how,so she somehow formulated the question.  
"I don't even know, they had their ways to tell me so,especially my old man. He would slam me with his belt if I haven't bought any alcohol or drugs." He said it to her,but he wasn't quite sure why he did. He haven't said that to almost anyone, but he didn't care at the moment. She didn't say anything,but a little wrinkle made between her brows. She touched his hand and held it for a long moment. He was pleased with that, he didn't wanted to hear of pity, but she comforted him with just one touch and suddenly he was happy that she was there with him. Who was that girl that swore at you and your friend?" He changed a subject  
"Jessica? She's going with us to the college. She plays all the main characters, she's like Queen Bee of the college."  
"More like a Queen abusive of shit" she smiled   
"She just doesn't like us"   
"It's not just like that, she doesn't even have a reason to act like a bitch" he was angry Beth can't let someone do this to her,she have to take care of herself.  
"Some people are like that, she still has something good in her" she is too good for this world he thought.  
"You're too good for shit like this" he spoke up his mind "I can't always be there to help you" she frowned   
"I haven't said anything about needing your help."   
"I didn't -" she stopped him "I can take care of myself,it may not look like that to you,but it's the fact."  
"I didn't say anything like that. I just mean... I don't wanna anyone... you know" he couldn't finished his sentence, he just wasn't ready for it. But she got it.  
"Fine, can we go somewhere else?" She changed the subject. She wasn't ready for this yet either. They paid for the beers and went out of there.   
"So,where are we going now?" She asked, she wasn't angry anymore and he was pleased to see that. "It's surprise" she smiled at that, so did he "have you ever ridden a motorbike?" He asked and she laughed softly "no,that's your plan?"   
"I've already said it's surprise, Green"   
"Alright, I'm not saying anything" she smiled again. He led her to his motorbike. He arrived here by it, so it wasn't much further from the park. He didn't have a helmet,but he could drive safely,so it shouldn't be a problem. "You don't have a helmet?" She asked a little scared. "Ain't need to have any" when he saw her scared face he added "I can drive safely, trust me,girl" he smiled and when she saw it she knew,she could. It was a glow in his eyes, he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible, he wanted to drive fast,but if she doesn't want to,he can drive slowly or safely at least. They jumped on it, he kick started, she hugged him with her arms and suddenly he felt like never before, she made him feel safe and so did he for her at least he thinks so. Then they were riding to his favourite place. It was windy and cold and he could feel how cold her fingers was. "You can warm them up by putting them inside my pockets" he suggested and suddenly started to feel embarrassed. She did how she was told and whispered her thanks. They we're so near to each other now that he could feel her heartbeat, he fastened and it was faster at the moment,but he could feel her excitement. Daryl felt good, but at the same time he couldn't stop but feel embarrassed, he wanted this ride to end as fast as possible, it wasn't anything about her,but he couldn't hold himself anymore. When they stopped she was holding him a while longer, but then finally got off of him. Then he felt his need to hold her again, but she was already jumping off the motorbike.   
"What is this place?"  
"I go here to get away from Merle and my fucked up life" he responded with a grin  
"Your life can't be that bad"  
"You don't know,how bad it is"  
"There is always something good in everything" he laughed   
"Not in my life. It was and is full of shit, my fucking brother and my friend Abraham are the only one who I have. Sometimes I'm just fucking sick of it"   
"You don't have only your brother and your friend" she blushed   
"What?" He asked, he might knew what she was talking about,but he needed to know it for real.  
"You have me,you know" she smiled slightly, he smiled too,but said simply   
"you're drunken,you don't know what are you talking about"   
"I know,what I'm talking about,Daryl!" She was angry,how could he still don't get it? He didn't say anything, but she made a step towards him. He sat on the ground and so did she,after a moment he dared to sit closer to her. She laid her hand on his and held it, she wasn't angry anymore,but he didn't dare to do anything else now,he was much of a coward.  
He still didn't know how to do these kind of things. He always had woman just for one thing,it was quick,his brother brought some bitch to their home,Daryl fucked her,paid her and then it ended. He has never been in any relationship and he never knew how to be careful with woman,but Beth was like his teacher,with her help he could make this.   
"It's beautiful" she said and glared at him  
"It is" he was still looking at her. They sat there for long time,but then he said that they should go. Beth didn't want to,but it was already late and she should be home soon. They jumped on his bike again and he drove her home. She had to navigate him,but they made it. When she got of his bike she said quickly "It was amazing,thank you for everything. I really enjoyed it." She smiled   
"We should repeat it again sometime." He said quietly.  
"Definitely" she smiled again and then she kissed him on a cheek. He wanted to say something,but she was already heading back home,so he waved at her and smiled to himself. It was the best date he has ever been on. They talked a lot and he got to know her a lot better, but what if SHE didn't like it,what if she found out that he is not what she expected and she definitely didn't like some parts of himself that he told her about,at least he was honest with her. But what if she didn't understand him? She sure as hell didn't understand what he had been living through,but that was good for her, he would never want for anyone to experience that. When he arrived home Merle was still in the living room watching tv, white remain of cocaine beneath his nose. "Where have you been?" He's already forgotten, that Daryl has told him about buying food. "In the park, was clearing my head"  
"Whatever " Merle didn't say anything else and Daryl was happy about it,he couldn't deal with more of his shitty talk. He went to his room and fell asleep on his uncomfortable bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,this chapter was longer than the others,but it was one of big moments in the chapter,so I hope I didn't disappointed you :) and of course thank you for kudos you're leaving.


	7. Trouble in the paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth has performance and Daryl match,but they're gonna meet. Of course their meeting didn't go as well as they would imagine.

When she arrived home with Daryl she kissed him on his rough cheek. She felt ashamed,but she was happy that she did it. She went to the house and was surprised that Maggie wasn't standing in a hall waiting for her. She got it Beth though. She was starving so she changed her clothes and went to the kitchen. "Where were you?" Her father asked. "I was in the park with my friend." Beth responded, it wasn't like she lied, it was bassicaly true. "Do you want hot chocolate?" Hershel asked, she nooded, she loves hot chocolate and she loves this about her daddy,he always knows,what she needs. They talked about how it was at work and college and about Maggie.   
"I know that she wants the best for me,but I don't wanna talk with her about every secret that I have. It was like that when we were younger,but now I don't wanna and she doesn't understand that."   
"Sometimes it's hard with her,but I will speak with her later. She will understand,Bethy." "I hope so."   
"She is stubborn in so many ways,but so are you." Hershel smiled and so did Beth,she drank her hot chocolate and went to the living room. They watched some romantic movie, even though her daddy doesn't like romantic movies he was happy to spend the evening with her so he watched with her, they made popcorn and either of them fell asleep. Beth woke up on the sofa,she was covered with blanket and it was already 8 am, luckily she has class in 9:30 today,so she went to her room to change her clothes and then she ate a breakfast. Daddy prepared her waffles with caramel and banana. It was so good, she ate some strawberries too and then put on some makeup. Only some mascara and powder, anyway it would wiped away later. She hurried to the bus stop,where she had reunion with Enid.  
"Finally,you're always late." Enid grinned  
"I'm trying..." Beth apologized.  
"Anyway how was your date?" She couldn't hide exited smile.  
"You know,we were sitting,drinking,..." Beth teased   
"Ahh,c'mon! I wanna hear details!" Enid said anxiously.   
Beth told Enid everything and when she finished Enid said that she's so happy for her and that she didn't expect it to be like that. Beth neither,but she was so happy right now,that nothing could make her mood worse.  
When they walked to the class Jessica was already waiting for them. "What are you two doing here?! I thought that I told you already that you don't belong in here."  
But Beth won't let her make her mood worse, she spoke up:"and we told you that it's not your right to decide who will go to this college."   
"YOU don't even talk to me, your "boyfriend" or whatever that asshole was had no right to talk to me that way!"   
"He had, whoever wants can talk to you like that, it doesn't matter if you like it or not, you're doing same to us." Enid took a step towards Jess. "And he was right,you're just a rich bitch who wants to argue with everybody who doesn't agree with her." Jessica smacked Enid, Enid's face was suddenly red and there was visible sign of Jessica's hand on it. "You don't talk to me that way ever again, or I will make arrangement for getting you out of this school." Jessica hissed, Beth was angry:"what the fuck do you think of yourself?! I was trying to give you a chance,I thought that you're better than this, but you proved me wrong. You think that you can permit this,to take some kind of revenge for what is going on in your life on innocent people?!" When she stopped she released her breath, but something was wrong,Jessica didn't say anything and when Beth finished her sentence she went back to her place and she looked very sadly. Beth was surprised to see that and she was happy that she let them finally be,but at the same time she was curious about what was going on. Was there really something wrong with her life? Maybe something wrong with her parents? Divorce maybe? She tried to talk about it with Enid,but she said that she doesn't care and she shouldn't either,but that is what Beth does,she cares and Enid knows that,but now was not the moment for asking some stupid questions, she had to learn their new choreography and so did Enid. 

Nothing much happened that week,it's already one week since Beth saw Daryl,they we're chatting on Facebook like every day,but it wasn't enough. Today Beth has performance and after that she decided to go out with Enid. They haven't spent much time together since Beth started to chat with Daryl and Enid really wanted to spend more time with her. The play they were going to ballet was Oliver Twist, as the main character was chose her classmate Eric,he was the best of boys,but also handsome and mean. Kinda like Jessica, actually they might have something going on between them,but Beth just doesn't care. Beth was surprised that Jessica was chose as lady Corney,who isn't that important in this play and Beth herself was chose as Nancy. Nancy is thief in service of Fagin, she isn't the most important,but still she's pretty major. Enid was chose as Roza. It's so strange,that she has more important character than Jessica and of course she's happy,but at the same time it means that it's not going to be that easy. Enid was telling her that she will be like 100 percent better than Jessica,but Beth isn't that sure about this. Jessica spends more time on the podium,so she's more confident,but Beth will try her best to not mess everything up and dance as good as possible.   
It's time to perform and Beth is getting very anxious. "Don't be afraid,you're gonna be great." Enid is trying to help her. "Yeah,you're gonna be great washout Beth." Jessica said angrily. "She's just angry because she didn't get one of the main characters." Enid said with a smirk. Jessica didn't hear them and that was probably for the best 'cause if she did they would be dead right now,but for Beth it doesn't actually matter, it would just mean,that she doesn't have to dance in front of so many people. 

Demonstrating was never for Beth,she was always that kind of girl,who is with her friends and doesn't have to undercut herself,just that someone would like her. That is exactly what Jessica is. But Beth has to be self-confident to do ballet and perform,she has to,if she wanna do something like this in the future and she wanna. Ten minutes before she went on stage Daryl wrote her message,she wrote him yesterday that she has the performance and she found out that he has a match today too. She was a little scared,that he would get hurt,but he wrote her,that it doesn't happen often,that he can take care of himself, she understood that he meant that he is good in boxing,but he isn't like that to write it to her. He wished her good luck and that in the future he will go to a theatre for the first time in his life to see her perform. She was happy to read that,but she knew that if he would go to her performance she would be so much more anxious that she doesn't know if she would make it. But she wished him good luck too and wrote him to be careful. Beth was more confident at that moment,Daryl wished her good luck and she will go out with him and tell him about it sometime. It was only two minutes left till she would dance,she was slowly preparing for it and when they told her to go on the stage she looked at the people sitting there and watching her,but she didn't feel nervous, she was excited, excited to dance in front so many people who came here to see her and her classmates ballet for them. It was like a relief, she could finally breathe. 

She danced sadly and tiredly how she thought Nancy would dance. She danced like she actually in the first time in her life knew what she was doing. When it was the scene in which Nancy is gonna die Beth tried her best to show all the emotions, Nancy was in love with Bill,but he brutalized her, in the end, when she tried to help Oliver Bill was so angry at her that even though she told him how much she loved him he killed her. In that scene Beth was dancing like she was running from him and trying to hide. When he hit her she fell on the stage in the middle of a jump and then he left her to die. After her death Beth realised how much she actually likes this play and everyone in the backstage was commended her. She felt so happy at the moment and when the play ended and they got to stand in front of all the people applauding for then she couldn't stop smiling and there were tears in her eyes. She put off her red dress and with Enid they went out of the theatre. "This was the best play we've ever played" she said with passion. "You say it just 'cause you played in it that much."   
"No, I don't" Beth hustled her with her shoulder. Enid only raised her eyebrows, she didn't have to say anything, Beth already knew what she meant.  
"Where are we going anyway?" She asked.   
"I thought we could go to some club,you know, afterparty or something like that shit." They both laughed and Beth was excited,they haven't gone to any party together in forever and she really missed it. They talked about parties so much,but they really never went to any, but she felt like today is gonna be a good day for this. 

 

Daryl felt a relief when Beth wrote him. He was nervous too,but it was completely different from what she felt. She was nervous to preform in so many people,he didn't feel like that,he was rather stressed out. Merle is gonna be there tonight,like he is always, he's always shouting at him to get up and that he can't be such a pussy and Daryl hated him for that,but he was angrier because of him and that actually helped him a lot. He put on his pants, boots and his boxing gloves and then he looked at a mirror. He always did it before a match, there was such a difference in what he looks like before and after a match. He doesn't even wanna look at himself after that,because he knows he looks fucking awful. It's his time,finally. When he heard the music he went out of his room with his "team" and saw all the people.He isn't that good at boxing, so this match is in one hall in the city center,but not that big. There were like five hundred people here and he was excited,he is gonna fucking win this game. When he got into the ring there was already his rival standing there and talking with his trainer. Daryl quickly talked with his trainer too,but then it started. They were standing in front of each other,he heard whistle and before he realized his rival hit him in the face. He didn't react at the time, so he didn't block it. He felt heat in his cheek. But when his opponent tried to hit him again Daryl was prepared. He blocked his punch and quickly hit him under his jaw. Derek(his rival) probably bit his tongue, because he looked harsh at the moment, but he quickly recovered. Daryl contemplated his next move,but when he tried to hit Derek to his stomach Derek easily blocked him. "You fucking pussy,fuck him hard! Don't let him beat ya!" Merle was shouting. He was angry but he needed this. Derek tried to hit him in the face,but Daryl brushed aside. "That's right, use your right popgun!" His trainer shouted.  
It was Daryl's time, he punched Derek in the eyes with his right hand like his trainer was telling him to and then quickly punched him again but this time to his stomach. Derek stumbled and he was now standing in front of the ropes. Daryl utilized the moment and hit him to the stomach, but Derek blocked his stroke and tried to punch him,but Daryl easily avoided it. This was when a judge came to end this round. There were other rounds and when it came to 8th Daryl finally availed his chance. Derek was exhausted and so was Daryl,but he managed to punch the fuck out of him pretty good. Derek had blueprint on his eye and his nose was bleeding,also his stomach was pretty bad,that was what Daryl should utilize. Daryl was bleeding from nose and his stomach hurt,but definitely it wasn't that bad like Derek's. When it was time to box again Derek looked really tired. Derek was waiting for him to start so Daryl waited a minute and when Derek didn't expect him to he punched him in his eye again. Derek shrugged it off and tried to protect his eye from next punch. But Derek attacked him earlier, he hit him in the stomach and Daryl groaned in pain, he tried again and Daryl didn't block at the time, he groaned again and then hugged him tightly. "You wanna fuck yourself even more,ha?!" He shouted to Derek's ear. "Ya son of a bitch, I'm gonna punch the shit out of you!" Derek responded, but at the moment there was already the judge trying to tear them apart. They broke apart and when he got away Daryl quickly attacked Derek, he wasn't blocking himself so he fell on the ground and he just couldn't get up no more. "Four, five, six, seven, eight..." and the judge was lifting Daryl's hand and giving him red waistband, but all he could hear was his fans clapping and whistling for him and of course Merle who was saying that he knew all along that he's gonna win. 

After the match he went to his room where he changed. Doctor went to the room to check on him. "This is bad, but you will survive, just don't burden yourself too much. You kick Derek's ass pretty bad,he's not gonna walk normally with his stomach till next month." Merle laughed, but Daryl was quiet. "That fucker deserved it. Ya were good bro." He clapped Daryl to a shoulder. "We're going to MJQ Concourse tonight." Merle said and then he went outside to wait for him. "You should not go to the club tonight."  
"Tell that to Merle, I'm gonna be fine." He said glumly. "Okey, just rest the next day, right?" Daryl just noded but he wasn't really listening. He knew that Merle's gonna want to fuck some slut and he will be bored 'cause he don't like clubs,but he couldn't say no to Merle, he would blame Beth for it and he just didn't wanna talk about this now. So when he tiredly went out of the building Merle was already in the car. They didn't talk much then and he was quite glad for it. He just couldn't stand Merle sometimes. When they got into the club first thing they did was they went to a bar. They always did this, actually they don't even dance, they just drink and usually Merle finds some girl to warm his bed for next night. Daryl is just sitting and drinking his beer and watching his brother slapping ass of his newest toy. He doesn't like that,but that girl chose it,so he isn't stopping him. He ordered another beer and looked around. So many people, he doesn't even know why he is here. Probably because he has to look after his brother so that he doesn't do any bullshit. Or more like some bigger bullshit than he's already done. Then he spots something... blonde hair, he recognizes that face, that gorgeous face, but what in the hell is she doing here?! Shouldn't she be home or something, she must had exhausting day and after that she goes to the party? Yeah, he had exhausting day too,but that's not what matters. He decides to walk towards her, he should probably talk to her. "One vodka" he orders and quickly drank it all up. 

When Enid suggested that they could go to some club Beth didn't it would be this big. She was nervous at the first moment,but then she decided that she should enjoy it anyway herself and Enid weren't anywhere for like forever. Enid found them some table near to the dancing floor and immediately they started dancing. At the first moment she didn't registered it,but then Enid told her that at the bar there was someone still looking at her. She took a look at the direction Enid was pointing and she directly knew who was the man who was looking at her, of course it was Daryl. At the moment he drank up and then he probably decided to finally talk to her. She was nervous,but she wanted to talk to him, she excused herself and went back to the place Enid took for them when they would be too tired to dance. She knew he saw her and that he was following her, she felt it on her skin, she had goosebumps. "What are ya doin' here girl?" Daryl asked as he sat up next to her. "Enid - you know the girl who Jessica also snubbed, she wanted to go somewhere and I thought it was an good idea." She smiled. "Ya goin' to clubs like this often?" He asked and she could smelled the alcohol on his breath.   
"No, I'm not really that type..." She blushed a little but Daryl didn't seem to registrate.  
"Don't you dance?" She asked after a while.  
"No, actually I'm here with Merle, he just wanted to find some girl to fuck and then we're heading home.  
"Oh." Beth was agitated, but she quickly tried to mask it even though it didn't help. She didn't like the idea of Merkel going to club just to grab some drunk chick just to fuck her, she even thought that he was kinda nice, when she met him, but now he sounded just disgusting for her and she was happy that she haven't met him yet at the party. Daryl saw her frustrated face so he quickly added: "But this is kinda normal for him. He's always been like that." He ordered another beer and margarita for Beth. They've been talking about the performance and his match and it was cool, but then Beth decided that they should go on the dance floor. Daryl was quite drunk already so he hardly staggered there, Beth was ahead and he couldn't help but look at her beautiful face how it lit up and her eyes were like two big sparkling diamonds. What the hell was with him, he never was type like this, he was kinda like Merle, not exactly,but he certainly was not some enamored pussy. But at the same time he just couldn't help himself,but look at her.

 

"Are you dancing or what?" She asked and giggled. He smiled at her,but said that he can't dance, but she didn't give up on him that easy. She told him to dance just like her, but when she started dancing he just couldn't stop looking at her hips, how they wiggled to the rhythm of the music and he suddenly felt need to touch her. Of course it was because of the alcohol he told himself,but he just couldn't help himself, so he gently touched her hip with his hand and he felt how she shivered at his touch. But she didn't stop dancing, she looked like some kind of princess her hair solute along her form and her eyes glowing with happiness only one thing that didn't belong in this moment was him,but he was to drunk to even care, he heard his voice in his head whispering to him that he should stop, leave her and go back to the bar,but he couldn't do that,not now. He wanted more.   
He step closer to her, his stomach was touching her hip and her leg was between his legs.   
She was still dancing and he felt his erection grow. It wasn't good,he didn't want her to know it,but it just felt too good. He stooped himself and whispered: "You're good, ya should teach me." She smiled,but he felt her cheeks heat up. "If you want." She answered with her sweet voice. He smelled strawberries and vanilla when she whispered it to his ear. He wondered what her lips taste like. He couldn't hold any longer. He stooped one more time but not to whisper something, she knew what he was gonna do so she parted her lips and then he finally kissed her. He was gentle and it was quick,but when he stopped she kissed him. It wasn't like he expected from her, to be gentle and awkward. It was way better, she opened her mouth a bit more and his tongue found his way inside her sweet mouth. 

She tasted like peaches and he couldn't help himself but smile at that. He deepened the kiss and lowered his hand, he wanted more, but when he touched her ass and pressed it a little she apparently didn't like it. She pulled away and she looked at him with something he didn't understand like hurt. He tried to kiss her again so she would forget about it,but she didn't like the idea. She stepped away from him 

"What are ya doin'?" He asked confusingly.   
"I don't wanna yet..." But sooner than he could say something she disappeared and the only thing he could see in front of him was her disappointment. He stood there and didn't know what to do. "Did you find some pussy for yourself too baby brother?" Merge asked and laughed but when he saw Daryl's expression he stopped himself. "Wait a minute... was that Beth?" Daryl didn't say anything but Merle already knew. "You're in big trouble bro, but trust me, next time ya should just go for expert's advice 'fore ya go to some girl." He laughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry for how this chapter ended,but there can't be every good chapter if you know what I mean :D. But at least there was some touching :3... But don't expect it straightaway in the next one, Beth was rather disappointed and it was too quick for her, but everything bad is good for something, right?


End file.
